oforcsandmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Styx
Styx is the deuteragonist in the game, Of Orcs and Men, and the protagonist in Styx: Master of Shadows and Styx: Shards of Darkness. He is the opposite of Arkaïl, relying on subtlety instead of brute force. Styx is perfect for stealth and he has some dark powers at his command. He is unique in the fact he is the only known Goblin capable of human speech, unlike the other Goblins which can only make unintelligent growling sounds. Background The original Styx was an orc scholar who was accidentally mutated into the first goblin by the magic of the World Tree when he tried to study the properties of its amber. This was the same power that mutated humans into the first elves, although their transformation was deliberate and voluntary. Styx: Master of Shadows Styx hated his new form, not just for the loss of his orcish identity, but also because he couldn't shut out the voices of the elves who dwelt around the World Tree. The elves share a communal telepathic mind, and Styx's exposure to the amber of World Tree opened his own mind to their voices. Fed up, Styx decided to the steal the Heart of the World Tree in hopes of finding a cure for his condition. The problem was that the World Tree was heavily protected by the floating fortress Tower of Akenash. One of the peculiar gifts of Styx's transformation was his ability to spawn clones of himself, which he could control telepathically. Styx used these clones as expendable tools, and typically granted them virtually no free will and only a sliver of his skills and knowledge. When Styx broke into Akenash, he planned to allow himself to be captured so that he could question the masters of the tower. Before this happened, Styx created a clone of himself with an unusually high degree of free will and a substantial share of his skills, so that this clone could complete some other goals within the tower on his behalf, then liberate the real Styx from prison. The clone thought that he was the real Styx, but the real Styx was subtly controlling his actions through telepathic suggestions. But Styx miscalculated. He granted this clone too much power and free will. When the clone realized what he truly was, he rebelled against his creator. With the help of an elf, the clone severed his telepathic connection to the original Styx. He then pursued Styx to the heart of the World Tree. During the battle, the clone Styx destroyed the heart of the World Tree and afterwards let himself fell into a pool of amber. And out of the amber poured hundreds of clones, who then tore the original Styx to pieces. This incident had the side-effect of destroying the magic that kept Akenash afloat in the sky, and the tower crashed on the surface. The clones all emerged from the ruins and spread out across the land. This was the birth of the goblin race. The clone Styx was among them. He had lost most of his memories in this ordeal, but he retained his intellect and powers, as well as the knowledge that "Styx" was somehow his name. Personality Styx is an ancient goblin and is incredibly intelligent for his species being the only known goblin able to speak. He is a skilled infiltrator and assassin, capable of killing humans twice his size without raising suspicion. He has a sarcastic demeanour as opposed to Arkail's much more serious personality. He tends to shy away from prolonged combat as he is somewhat fragile and instead prefers taking out enemies silently without raising alarm. When Styx learned he was merely a duplicate of the original, he was shown to be infuriated to have been manipulated into blindly following orders for another and resented his condition and what he had been put through. Appearance Of Orcs and Men As a Goblin, Styx is a significantly shorter being, standing roughly two thirds the height of an average human when at full height and about half the height of a human when crouched down. In Of Orcs and Men, Styx is shown wearing shoulder pad armour, a pair of rough sandals, and a red/brown-ish ragged cloak like garb, also with a long pointed hood pulled over his head, with ear holes. Styx: Master of Shadows Styx's design remained very similar in Master of Shadow and his clothing strongly resembled what he wore later on in Of Orcs and Men. The only real difference being that his clothing has a dark blueish/black colour rather than the red/brownish colours he adopted in Of Orcs and Men. His attire was also more ragged, with most of his left shoulder and chest being exposed and he is always barefoot. For the vast majority of the game, he also possessed an intricate Amber tattoo that would glow when he was enshrouded in darkness, though in the final stage this mark would be removed. Styx: Shards of Darkness Styx's outfit appears to be rather similar to his design in Master of Shadows. However, it is no longer dark blue, but instead darkish brown and red. Aside from the colors, the only other differences in his design is his now absent amber tattoo and the addition of the wrist-mounted crossbow on his left arm. Equipment Of Orcs and Men In Of Orcs and Men, Styx carries 3 throwing knives over his right shoulder, a dagger over his left shoulder and another dagger attached at his waist. Styx: Master of Shadows In Master of Shadows, Styx seems to travel relatively light, compared to his creator. He only possesses a single dagger, however he still carries Vials of Life and Flasks of Amber (up to 3 of each respective item) as well as Acid vials for rapid disposal of enemies. Styx: Shards of Darkness In Shards of Darkness, Styx seemed to carry and/or possess significantly more equipment compared to his previous adventure. In addition to his standard dagger with its sheath fill with amber as a brightness indicator, Styx also carried with him; * A wrist mounted crossbow that could fire two kinds of bolts ** Standard: For quick kills from a distance ** Poisonous: Able to temporarily disable guards without killing them, letting Styx slip past. * Diversion Items (such as glass jugs): Able to thrown to distract guards * Pocket Sand: Put out torches from a distance, as well as strike down flying cockroaches. * Acid Vials: For quick disposal of corpses. * Acid Traps: Anti-personnel mines that can be placed on the ground which simultaneously kill and dispose of their victims, even armoured ones. * Potions: ** Vials of Life ** Flasks of Amber ** Bottles of Dwarven cologne * Various resources for crafting purposes, such as: ** Raw Amber: Could be distilled and used to create Amber Vials or Odorous Vials, and Cocoons. ** Unstable Spores: Used to craft Acid Traps ** Iron Ore: Used to craft Acid Traps and different bolt kinds. ** Poisonous Spore: Used to craft Poisonous Bolts ** Insect Eggs: Used to create Cocoons and Odorous Vials. In his hideout, Styx could also equip, depending on if he found the right items in specific levels, or crafted them with the right skills from the Skill Tree, certain outfits and dagger types, each with their own perks and drawbacks. * Thoben Jerkin: Styx's standard outfit in Shards of Darkness. ** Benefit: None ** Drawback: None * Akenash Outfit: A reminder of Styx's first adventure, and his former status as clone. ** Benefit: Clones gain an increased lifespan. ** Drawback: If a clone is destroyed in any way (aside from Styx's own will), he will lose one unit of health. * Cloak of Invisibility: A magical cloak made of an incredibly light material, imbued with a dwarf rune. ** Benefit: Provided he doesn't move, Styx can maintain invisibility indefinitely. ** Drawback: The thin light material offers little protection against enemies, causing Styx to take increase damaged. * Alchemist Toolbox: An outfit equipped with pockets of laboratory glassware, letting Styx craft on the go. ** Benefit: Styx can craft anywhere in the world without need of a crafting table. ** Drawback: Styx makes more noise as he moves, especially when rolling. * Prisoner Outfit: Styx without any of his usual gear, worn when he tried to blend in with the other goblins in the Goblin Prison within Korranger. ** Benefit: None. ** Drawback: None. Abilities Standard Abilities Agility Styx is a very agile Goblin, showing a great number of athletic capabilities but not limited to such as jumping high, scaling walls by jumping from one foothold to another, swinging from ropes, shimmying across ledges and jumping off of them, sustaining injuries from high drops, and rolling a short distance across the ground, letting him either dodge enemy attacks or rapidly slip through their field of view. Styx can even avoid Inquisitor spells, as well as crossbow bolts and throwing knives. Combat Whilst preferring to avoid head on confrontations in most situations, Styx is a very skilled combatant, capable of killing foes several times his size using just his knives. Up close Styx can duel enemies from simple guards to archers and defeat them in one on one fights, though if facing more than one enemy Styx tends to fall short. Styx has even shown himself capable of taking down Orcs significantly larger than himself. He also shows exceptional accuracy and throwing power with both throwing knives and sand balls, capable of killing un-armoured foes from afar with knives, provided his throwing line isn't impeded by anything, as well as lobbing sand balls to put out torches from a distance. Styx can also whistle in order to attract and lure nearby guards toward him. Stealth Styx's greatest asset is his stealth capabilities. Styx can easily sneak past even the best of enemies, or slip up behind them undetected to kill them with his dagger. Styx's stealth abilities are good enough that he can even remain undetected by Roabies which possess a highly attune sense of hearing. He can poison food with his poisonous spits which he dubbed the "hot sauce", disabling guards. Amber Abilities Thanks to his capacity to utilize Amber, Styx has several unique abilities at his command, which he can use as he pleases provided he has enough Amber. Master of Shadows Cloning Styx has ability to spit out some Amber which will form into a clone of himself. He can then temporarily assume control of the clone for a set period of time, until it either expires, he destroys it to reclaim the Amber used to originally create it, or the clone dies in some way. He can then use these clones to perform tasks he himself may not be able to, such as squeezing through grille's beneath gates in order to activate mechanisms to allow the real Styx to pass through. The clones themselves have very basic capabilities, only being able to run, jump sneak, and around. They can also bind guards to allow the real Styx to finish them off, make loud, growling/yelling like noises in order to lure any nearby guards, as well as unfasten chandeliers and loads from cranes, to drop them on unsuspecting enemies that may be beneath and crush them. Amber Vision Amber Vision temporarily heightens Styx's senses, allowing him to be more aware of his surroundings. Amber Vision can help him gauge where an enemy may be facing if seeing them through a wall, easily detect objects worth collecting, observe sections of walls that are climbable, and see marks left by Ozkan and his smugglers drawn in Amber, which can lead him to hiding places. Since a lot of the areas are quite dark it can be hard to see the environment properly so Amber Vision also allow the player to temporarily brighten the view. Invisibility Styx can use Amber to temporarily make himself completely invisible to his enemies. This can allow him to easily escape from an enemy when in combat, or even outright bypass dangerous situations altogether. Shards of Darkness In addition to retaining all his abilities from Master of Shadows, Styx has several new abilities granted to him during the events of Shards of Darkness. Clone The clones are now very close to Styx in terms of abilities, having able to do most of them, even executing lethal moves with the right skill. The basic are unchanged, in addition are some that have not been mentioned such as extinguishing torches, carrying dead bodies, throwing them off the rail, creating dense smoke when killed, hiding in crates, and having Amber Vision. Rebirth Styx can spawn a clone of himself and can teleport to its location, killing the clone in the process. This can let Styx quickly escape danger if he's spotted by an enemy, or simply let him rapidly travel from one location to another if need be. Crafting With the right components and raw materials, Styx can craft many useful items, including; Trivia * The outfit of the original Styx appears to have much more armor plating on it, as the clone Styx's outfit seems to be more composed of cloth and leather. * The original Styx also seems to have various scars on his person, as well as what appears to be a boney ridge along his brow. It is very likely physical traits he carried from when he was an orc. Gallery Of Orcs and Men Styx - Of Orcs and Men.png|Styx as he appears in Of Orcs and Men Styx: Master of Shadows Styx as he appears in Master of Shadows.jpg|Styx as he appears in Master of Shadows Promotional material for Master of Shadows.jpg|Styx in some promo art for Master of Shadows Merry Styxmas.jpg|Christmas promotional material for Master of Shadows Render of Styx's Character Model.jpg|Styx's character model in Master of Shadows Styx facial shots.jpg|Styx 3D Facial Shoots - Taken from the Official Developer Blog Styx: Shard's of Darkness Styx - Shards of Darkness.png|Styx appearing in a teaser image with a revised appearance Videos Trailers File:STYX MASTER OF SHADOWS - SUMMER TRAILER File:Styx Master of Shadows - Assassin's Green Trailer File:Styx Master of Shadows - Gameplay Trailer Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Greenskin Category:Status - Alive